Potaro (The Survivor)
Potaro (pronounced Poh-tar-oh) is the main character in Dragon Ball Z: The Survivor. He is the son of Terrax, a high-ranking Saiyan military man. His name comes from the word Potato. Appearence Potaro is originally portrayed as a rather skinny, whipcord like youth. He is wearing a scanner when he arrives on Vigil, but as the series progress, he wears it less and less, and when he fights the Manticore at the Old Temple, he tears it off and breaks it. Since then he never wears it. Potaro is seen getting slowly taller, in contrast to his original short build, as well as gaining more muscle. This can be contributed to the fact that Saiyans get stronger after every battle. By the time he leaves Vigil at the end of the Revenge Saga, he has almost completely discarded the traditional Saiyan wear. While training with Prince Vegeta on Namek during the Vegeta Saga, Potaro has reached his full hight and now is fully muscular. He is shown to be able to beat Vegeta during a fight, and even wears Goku-like clothes, except the symbol is of the Saiyan Race. He appears more cocky and confident, easily flying back towards Vigil, using only his Ki to form a protective energy bubble. Potaro's hairstyle also changes to match Goku's (though it is speculated that it took on this quality when Frieza struck at him with a Death Saucer, which did shave off parts of his hair.) Following this, and leading up to his return to Vigil, he dons a set of Freiza's armor that he gained from the ship before leaving. Unlike Goku, by the beginning of the Arctic Saga, Potaro has gained a fine collection of scars and bruises, mostly from his brief, brutal battle with Freiza (a non-canon moment that took place shortly after Vegeta, his mentor, was killed). When Zechariah asked him where they came from, he responded with a line from an Indiana Jones move, "It's not the years, it's the mileage!" in response to Aria thinking that Saiyans get more scars as they grow older. He wears this for most of the series. During the Arctic Saga, Potaro adopts a more Vegeta-like look in response to Arctic's attack. During this time he unlocks his Super Saiyan form when Aria is knocked off a cliff. In this form he looks almost exactly like Vegeta does in that form, though his power seems to be much higher. His hair is once again reshaped when Arctic uses a similar move as Frieza's which makes his hair more like Gohan's. Potaro grumbles about too much action in his life. Funnily enough, Potaro's experience in the Super Saiyan form is greater than one would normily expect. During the Revenge Saga, when fighting Kuriza, he pushed his power so far, that, while not achieving the Super Saiyan form, he gained the traditional green eyes and his hair had a white-ish tint. Personality At the beginning of the series, Potaro seems to be an oddity of Saiyans, being rather humble and not as physical when it comes to fighting. After being banished to the wastelands shortly before Bardock's rebellion, he appears to be more like the traditional Saiyan, punching several of Freiza's goons for fun. By the time he arrives on Vigil, he becomes much like his original personality, though he seems rather confused through the whole thing. After encountering the Manticore, he reverts back to his new personality, fighting and cussing out the Manticore. Strangely, Potaro has what he calls Battle Mood, where he repeatedly calls his foe a "piece of crap", or "craphole". He also appears to be semi-insane, laughing dryly and cracking some dark humor. His battle mood can be described as Edward's attitude in Fullmetal Alchemist. History Coming Soon! Trivia *He seems to unconsiously duplicate several main DBZ characters' appearances, such as Vegeta's in the Vegeta and Arctic Sagas, and later Goku's in the later years. *He is the only character to appear in every saga in The Survivor. *He is the character who fights the most in The Survivor (during the Vegeta Saga, he didn't stick around for Goku's fight with Frieza, which would have knocked him back to Number Two). *Despite his and Vegeta's easy friendship in the Vegeta Saga, the Potaro Saga shows them as enemies. Why it is like this is uncertain (it is thought that since they are two of the last Saiyans, they have banded toghether). *Terrax, his son, is an oddity, as he is a Vigilite/Saiyan hybrid, a combination previously not seen before. *In the comic strip upon which the series is based, Potaro does not turn Super Saiyan for the first time after Aria is knocked off a cliff, but after her and Zecharias are brutally beaten down. Why this was changed, KidYamcha won't tell. It's up for the readers to guess. *He has the most dialogue in the whole series. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z The Survivor